


Fought Ourselves for This and Won

by TheOceanIsMyInkwell



Series: Run Where the Lights Are (Beautiful) [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, So Much Softness, eliott loves nothing more than playing with lucas's hair and staring into his eyes, literally so light you could blink and miss it, this is nothing but our mecs being disgustingly soft and in love, you can fight me in a parking lot on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOceanIsMyInkwell/pseuds/TheOceanIsMyInkwell
Summary: The boys are on the train on their way to visit Lucas's mum, who will be meeting Eliott for the first time. Amid the soft banter, Lucas admits why he's nervous to introduce Eliott to his mother, despite everything.Fill for prompt 126: "You nap, I'll stay awake."
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Run Where the Lights Are (Beautiful) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586365
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	Fought Ourselves for This and Won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notapartytrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapartytrick/gifts).



> Allooo, it's your boy Kaleb! Since I'm new to the fandom, hi, hello, let me introduce myself, I'm that loquacious bastard whose 'drabbles' are at least 1.5K - 2K words long. At this point I just (mis)use the word 'drabble' to refer to anything I write under 3K, which I consider a oneshot. I also use 'drabble' to refer to stuff I write over the course of 45 minutes to an hour. It's like a leisurely exercise to keep my writing chops in shape as I work on other stuff :)
> 
> This one's for [@notapartytrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapartytrick), who sent in prompt #126 from [this drabble challenge](https://theoceanismyinkwell.tumblr.com/post/189721940158/drabble-challenge-1-150): "You nap, I'll stay awake." I hope you enjoy!!

“You’re nervous.”

“I know, I know, there’s nothing to be nervous about--”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Eliott’s mouth twitches, just a bit, and the gesture widens into a close-lipped smile as Lucas snuggles deeper into his side. As Lucas crosses his arms over his chest to preserve the warmth of his favorite fluffy hoodie, Eliott reaches up to play with the tuft of hair poking up at the top of Lucas’s head.

He breathes in through his nose and flits the lock of hair back and forth between his fingers before speaking again. “You’re allowed to be nervous, you know.”

At that, Lucas pivots his head upward. Eliott hears the rasp of Lucas’s hair against his suede jacket before dipping his gaze downward to cross with his boyfriend’s.

Not for the first time that morning--not by a long shot--Eliott finds his throat dry, his brain drowning in the stormy sea of trust in Lucas’s eyes.

Something tugs almost unwillingly at the corner of Lucas’s mouth. “Are you just saying that because I make you nervous?”

Eliott swallows. “Maybe.”

“You make me nervous, too.”

Eliott scoffs. “Sure. You seem real nervous all the time. Especially when you’re bashing my nose in with a pillow.” He licks his lips and almost wishes he had a joint right now so his free hand has something to do, so his face has a mask to hold on to over the thump of his heart that must be pumping so much blood into his cheeks. Train passenger rules be damned.

“I’m especially nervous when I’m bashing your nose in with a pillow,” Lucas corrects him casually. He pokes at Eliott’s stomach through the layers of cotton and suede. “I mean, you probably don’t know this because you’re an _artist_ , but it takes incomprehensible skill to have an aim as precise as mine.”

That draws a huff from Eliott, the kind that pulls his lips upward in his private smile for Lucas, that squishes his eyes into the dark and sparkling crescents that never stop stealing the breath from the younger boy’s lungs.

“And who had the more precise aim between us when we were doing the mural, hm?”

Lucas serves him a flat stare. “There was very little _doing the mural_ going on and a lot more _doing me_.”

“Oh, ouais?” Eliott teases with a lilt. “And how does that change my question?”

Lucas’s eyes widen. They shift to a clear and shimmering blue, like crystals Eliott has never seen but would never hesitate to name the most precious in the world. “Fucking hell, Eliott!” he hisses. “There are people on the train!”

Eliott throws him a sassy air kiss and dodges Lucas’s arm swinging softly at his head. “Not my problem you wanted to go into semantics so bad.”

“Fuck you,” Lucas breathes between his teeth. He’s smiling. Breathless, even. Eliott remembers the feel of those teeth in the collision of their first kiss. But who is he kidding? There is not a day, an hour when that rain-drenched memory does not swirl in the ether of his consciousness.

From the look in Lucas’s eyes--the wide pupils and the infinitesimal darkening of his irises--and the way his lips press together softly and his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, Eliott does not doubt their thoughts are racing along the same wavelength.

There’s a silence that settles between them, palpable yet comfortable. Eliott is accustomed to this quiet: for it’s only in the quiet that their eyes can lock and they can communicate in that language that has no words, no glossary, yet they both understand because it’s poetry.

“You make me less nervous about things like this, though,” Lucas whispers.

Eliott’s eyes soften. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Eliott catches the younger boy’s eyes drooping closed even as he moves forward to plant a kiss on the top of Lucas’s head. Lu positively melts into him, and they’re nothing but warmth and curves together, boneless.

“You deserve this,” Eliott murmurs back. “You deserve to feel happy seeing your mother.”

“You know that’s not what made me nervous.”

“She loves you more than anything else. From what you’ve told me about her, I don’t think bringing me along will change that.” Eliott’s eyes twinkle. “Especially since I pledge to be on my best behavior. I even brought tarts.”

Lucas snorts. 

Eliott shuts his eyes and rests his cheek against Lucas’s fluffy mess of hair. “I’ve also brought all my most charming stories.”

Lucas smiles at the rumble of Eliott’s voice in his chest against the younger boy’s cheek. “You don’t know how to not be charming.”

Eliott’s grip on his shoulder tightens just a tad. Knowing him, Lucas assumes he must be silent because Eliott could never handle heartfelt compliments without choking up.

“I’m just…” Lucas blows out a breath. “This is real. _We’re_ real. I don’t want us to be anything but real, but...if seeing it actually being real in front of her eyes changes anything for my mum, I don’t think I could--” Lucas’s jaw clicks open and shut. He inhales deeply. “Just. I don’t want anything, anyone, ruining this for us.”

“Nothing could ruin this for us,” Eliott speaks into his hair, even before Lucas has finished his last sentence. “ _Nothing_ , Lucas. I swear. Even if she changed her mind--and really? No. That’s not--that would never happen. You’ve told me so much about her I feel like I almost know her. Fuck, that’s probably presumptuous, but it’s true. And you’re just like her, so how could she be anything less than wonderful to me? Wonderful about--us.”

“I swear to God, if you make me cry again--”

“Makes up for all the times you made me pine for you,” Eliott giggles with a soft breath. When they look at each other again, their eyes are equally glistening.

“Still. What I said stands. Nothing stands between what we’ve built, Lucas. Not when we’ve already fought against ourselves for this and won.”

Something about Lucas’s expression quivers. There is no one specific part of him that’s shaking, but rather the totality of him seems to be so, trembling in the hope and innocence of a boy he never allowed to be seen before he met Eliott.

Eliott rests his free hand against the bend of Lucas’s jawline. “Okay?”

The other boy lets out a puff of breath that means more to them than anyone else might know.

“Okay.”

“Good.” Eliott nudges Lu’s nose with his and plants a quick kiss to the tip of it. “Now you rest. It’s been a long night.”

Lucas opens his mouth to protest, but Eliott simply looks at him, and he relents. Last night’s bout with insomnia and a near panic attack had really taken a toll on him. And he’s here now on the train, with Eliott, in his boyfriend’s arms, headed to the countryside toward where another set of loving arms awaits him. He’s safe.

Slowly, he nods and closes his eyes.

“What if we miss the stop?” he mumbles.

Eliott runs his fingers again over Lucas’s scalp. “Not a chance, babe. You nap, I’ll stay awake.”

Lucas smiles then. It’s a small reminder of the last time Eliott had a depressive episode and he was so afraid to leave Lu hanging again in that state of worry and abandonment, but Lucas had simply cast him a sad little grin and said the same exact words: _No worries. You nap, I’ll stay awake. I’ll be here when you wake up_.

For a minute Lucas even doubts Eliott realizes the parallels. After all, it’s not an uncommon choice of words.

But then, but then--

Eliott whispers against his cheek: “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

And to Lucas it sounds a thousand times like _je t’aime_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am soft and weak for these boys. And Lucas's mum absolutely love Eliott, so fite me (ง'̀-'́)ง
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this one! I've got a long list of other drabble requests already lined up for Elu which I'll be adding to the series, so if you have any feedback on the characterization, I'm all ears :D I'm also still taking requests from [this drabble prompt list](https://theoceanismyinkwell.tumblr.com/post/189721940158/drabble-challenge-1-150) for Elu, Merthur (Merlin/Arthur), Queliot (Quentin/Eliott from The Magicians), Phan (Dan Howell/Phil Lester), or Iron Dad and Spider Son.
> 
> Thanks for reading and ily all <3 -kaleb


End file.
